Uzumaki Hayate - Deceased
''' Character First Name' Hayate 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' HayateUzumaki 'Nickname (optional) Little Wind (When he was younger), Crowshadow. '''Age 18 'Date of Birth' 07/28/182 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 177 lbs 'Hair Colour' Black with red streaks 'Hair Style' Long, often worn loose but sometimes worn in a ponytail. 'Eye Colour' Dark Grey 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Piercings/Scars/Tattoos' A single silver hoop in the lobe of each ear. Several scars on his chest/stomach. An Oriental style dragon wrapping around his right arm. 'Distingushing Features' Hayate is rarely seen out of his shinobi outfit, and without an eyeband protector covering his left eye. While most would assume this is out of some sort of eye injury, he wears it in memory of his late best friend, both to whom the band belongs and who wore his band in the same way. Hayate wears his own band on his arm. 'Relationships' Uzumaki Kagato (Father, 32) Uzumaki Kiyomi (Mother, 30) Uzumaki Tadashi (Uncle, 25) Uzumaki Akemi (Sister, 16) Uzumaki Ichigo (Brother, 10) Fuma Hayate (Best Friend, Deceased) Hyuga Hitomi (Childhood Friend, 18) Takahashiryu Zai (Sensei, 30) Hozuki Hashira (Student, 13) Yuki Hotaru (Student, 11) 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single. 'Personality' Having witnessed much since he was a small child and growing up in an environment where pain and death are all but common occurances, Hayate displays a cold demeanour towards anyone who has not earnt his utmost trust. A solidatry character, he prefers to spend much time alone, and tends to accomplish his missions without company. While not a sadistic character as such, having seen the means others will resort to he is not shy of using more drastic techniques on these he deems deserving, particularly psychological torture. He is protective of both his family and his village but does not go to great lengths to express any emotion in showing it. 'Behaviour' Hayate keeps up his cold demeanour constantly, never letting himself off guard and rarely speaking more than a few words at a time, preferring to listen and take action following the conversation. While more than capable of holding his own against the most hardy of opponents, Hayate prefers to not involve himself in open conflict if it can be helped, instead preferring to solve matters with a cold and direct logic, or if it comes down to it, suppresing his opponent with fear and intimidation tactics.Most see him as one to avoid, given his well known solidatry nature combined with intimidating aura. As such, there are only a few who know Hayate well enough to make comment on him. 'Nindo ' 'We are eternal. All this pain is an illusion.' 'Summoning' Jin - A large crow that Hayate sends out to scout the area, having trained him to alert Hayate of enemies or unknown presences. Hayate shares a pyschic connection with Jin, being able to see through his eyes. Crows - Like his distant ancestor Itachi Uchiha, Hayate can summon a murder of crows, which he primarily uses in conjunction with his genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin''' ' (上忍, ''Jōnin; Literally meaning "High Ninja") are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty). It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills. 'Element One' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. 'Element Two' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. 'Kekkai Genkai' Sharingan - ' (写輪眼; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, ''San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (天眼, Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the "eye that reflects feelings". 'Mangekyō Sharingan - '(万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction" (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳,tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. '''Weapon of choice 3 Ninjato in total, one a single, named Onikisu Akuma (Onyx Demon), and the other a dual set of ninjato from Hayate's father, Tsukihachisu (Twin Moon Lotus) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Strength Intelligence Stamina (Chakra Amount) Agility 'Weaknesses' Medical Jutsu Fuinjutsu Juinjutsu Senjutsu Chakra Absorption Techniques Use of Mangekyō Sharingan Chakra colour Red. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 6 Kunai - 12 Single Ninjato - 6 Dual Ninjato - 12 6 Standard Shuriken - 9 3 Black Eggs - 15 Total: 54 Pieces 'Jutsu List' General: 烏分身の術 - Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu - Crow Clone Technique (Rank B) 瞬身の術 - Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique (Rank D) Ninjutsu - Fire Release: 火遁・豪火滅却 - Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku - Great Fire Annihilation (Rank A) 火遁・豪火滅失 - Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Great Fire Destruction (Rank A) 火遁・火龍炎弾 - Katon: Karyū Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Rank B) 火遁・灰積焼 - Katon: Haisekishō - Ash Pile Burning (Rank B) 火遁・火走り - Katon: Hibashiri - Running Fire (Rank B) 火遁・豪火球の術 - Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique (Rank C) Ninjutsu - Lightning Release: ''' 千鳥 - Chidori - One Thousand Birds (Rank A) 雷竜の竜巻 - Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado (Rank A) 雷遁・四柱しばり - Raiton: Shichū Shibari - Four Pillar Bind (Rank A) 雷遁・磁場死 - Raiton: Jibashi - Electromagnetic Murder (Rank C) '''Genjutsu: 涅槃精舎の術 - Nehan Shōja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique (Rank A) 烏分身の - Yuugure no Karasu - Dusk Crow (Rank B) 幻術・不知火 - Shiranui - Unknown Fire (Rank B) 泡沫 - Utakata - Ephemeral (Rank C) Taijutsu: 木ノ葉剛力旋風 - Gōriki Senpū - Strong Whirlwind (Rank B) 義雷沈怒雷斧 - Girochin Doroppu - Guillotine Drop (Rank C) ハヤブサ落とし - Hayabusa Otoshi - Peregrine Falcon Drop (Rank C) Kenjutsu: 雷の牙 - Ikazuchi no Kiba - Fangs of Lightning (Rank A) 雲流火炎斬り - Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri - Cloud-Style Flame Beheading (Rank B) Dōjutsu (Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan): 月読 - Tsukuyomi - Moon Reader (Rank N/A) 天照 - Amaterasu - Heavenly Illumination (Rank N/A) 魔幻・鏡天地転 - Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten - Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (Rank N/A) 魔幻・枷杭の術 - Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique (Rank N/A) 'Allies' Amegakure Uzumaki Kagato Uzumaki Kiyomi Uzumaki Tadashi Uzumaki Akemi Uzumaki Ichigo Hyuga Hitomi Takahashiryu Zai Hozuki Hashira 'Enemies' Enemies of Amegakure Uchiha Hideki Uchiha Keimei 'Background Information' Hayate was born in the year 182 AN, 182 years after Naruto's death to Kagato Uzumaki, the Kage of Amegakure, and his wife Kiyomi. As the first child, he was raised as the heir to his father but swiftly joined soon after his birth by the second child of the family, Akemi. Growing up in Amegakure however was not an idyllic childhood, for the place was always full of conflict, stife and turmoil. At the age of 6, Hayate joined the Amegakure academy, and showed much promise, graduating at the age of 10 due to his natural intelligence and will to succeed. During this time, his mother once again gave birth to another boy, Ichigo, who's birth neither pleased or displeased Hayate. From then on, he became a Genin and was partnered with Hayate Fuma, the son of the Head of the Fuma clan and coincidentally his best friend, and Hitomi Hyuga, the eldest daughter of Amegakure's Hyuga branch. They were assigned to the then Jounin Zai Takahashiryu, a good friend of his father's. On one of their first missions, things turned ugly when they were meant to deliver a package to a village several hours away. Several assassins, including two missing-nin from a neighbouring village ambushed the four in order to claim the package. One of the assassins mananged to get hold of the young Uzumaki, at which point his mother's Uchiha inherited Sharingan came into activation. The ambush party were finally defeated and the package delivered, as Hayate ventured to learn more and improve his control over his Kekkai Genkai. By the age of 13, he and his comrades had been promoted to Chuunins, Hayate given his advanced Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Zai still remained with them throughout the process, as they accumulated more missions, and Hayate advanced in unlocking his Sharingan, having gained full control over it by the time he was 16, activating all three tomoe. It was also at that age that Hayate was promoted to a Jounin, having shown advanced aptitude in everything from Ninjutsu to Leadership Skills. However, it was to be a foreboded event. The three were sent on a mission to protect a foreign dignitary from a group of missing-nin, with Hayate placed in charge. They set out expecting to face difficulty but were confident in their abilities. Upon finding the official, they began to escort him to his village when the group was ambushed by the missing-nin, three of which were incredibly dangerous S-Rank criminals unexpectedly. Hayate and his companions, despite their abilities were easily outnumbered and captured. The criminals executed the dignitary before turning their sights on the three Amegakure ninjas. Noting that the Uzumaki boy carried Sharingan and the Hyuga girl carried Byakugan, they planned to sell them for a fortune, or at least their eyes, leaving them for last. He and Hitomi were forced to watch as the criminals brutally tortured and murdered the Fuma heir, the horrific experience activating Hayate's Mangekyō and unleashing his Amaterasu so violently that he was forced to close his eyes to stop the black flames. Opening his eyes soon after, he finally saw that the entire area had been levelled beyond repair, and all the enemy lay dead. Granting his best friend a proper funeral on a hilltop, he bid Hayate a final goodbye as he and Hitomi headed for home, taking up his deceased friend's forehead protector in memory of him, which Hayate wears over his left eye to this day. Upon his return home, Hayate had changed, developing a more isolated and cold personality, rarely involving himself directly with others and carrying out his missions in solace. Being both the son of the Amekage and a notable Amegakure shinobi, he was approached several times by the academy, asking him to consider training the younger members of the village. Each time, he denied their request, carrying on with the solidatry lifestyle he had forged for himself. When Hayate was approached by his father with the same request, he finally accepted, although with the silent condition on his expectations of excellence. He was swiftly assigned one of Amegakure's most promising Genin, a young girl by the name of Hashira Hozuki, a skilled water user. Enjoying the closeness of one on one tutoring, Hayate took a fondness to his student and was determined to make her a success. He spent much time training her, although giving her no slack in regards to her position. For now, they function as pupil and sensei, until the day comes when Hayate has succeeded in raising her to a Chuunin. 'Theme Song' Erase My Scars - Evans Blue 'Roleplaying Library' Master and Pupil 8/29/13 'Approved by:' Kagato